Diskussion:Ammu-Nation
Seit wann gibt es Ammu-Nation genau, weiß man das? Ich meine zu wissen, dass das Gründungsdatum irgendwann in Vice City erwähnt wurde bzw. es stand irgendwo dran Zaibatsu 11:46, 9. Jul 2006 (UTC) Habe ein Plakat beigefügt. Da steht was von 1978. Fünftes Rad 16:57, 30. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, das Plakat kenn ich von der Liberty Tree bzw. offiziellen GTA III Webseite. Es gibt allerdings einen Fehler im System, den ich mal der IMDb geschickt habe, aber die haben ihn nie gepostet. Zwei Grundungsdaten widersprechen sich von Ammu-Nation, hab aber leider vergessen, was das zweite war Zaibatsu 11:57, 31. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Derek the Dodo Wo gibt es das Bild/Plakat mit Derek the Dodo? Ich find den Klasse^^! :Auf der offiziellen Grand-Theft-Auto-Vice-City-Stories-Webseite im Ammu-Nation-Werbespot. Zaibatsu 16:17, 12. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ocean-Flats-Bild Der Bild von der Filiale in Ocean Flats wird bei mir nicht angezeigt. Hat noch jemand dieses Problem? Zaibatsu 12:35, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) : Da ich mich auch mal wieder melde^^ muss ich dir sagen das es bei mir ohne Probleme gezeigt wird. Ich binnns 12:56, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, bei mir jetzt auch. Zaibatsu 15:38, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Gründungsjahr Woher weißt du, dass Ammu-Nation 1962 gegründet wurde? Zaibatsu 18:59, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Geh mal auf die sanandreas.de seite und dort unten auf die gegend des mount chilliads, dort unten auf den waffenladen "ammunation", falls du etwas faul bist... :P http://saved.im/oduwntjtbdrr/ammu.png ;) :Dann gibt es jetzt drei Angaben über die Gründung von Ammu-Nation: *GTA III: 1978 *San Andreas: 1962 *Vice City Stories: ca. 1954. :In der Einleitung sollten wir die 50er-Jahre als Gründungsjahr angeben, da dies die älteste Angabe ist. Zaibatsu 22:29, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sturmgewehr Bei vice city stories steht bei den Waffen das Sturmgewehr. Weiß vielleicht irgendjemand um was für ein Sturmgewehr es sich handelt? Tommy Vercetti III :Keine Ahnung. Zaibatsu 15:09, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ammu-Nation in Grand Theft Auto IV Ich will jetzt mal was klarstellen, weil das schon an die zehn Mal zurückbearbeitet wurde. Ammu-Nation hat zwar keine Filialen in GTA IV, jedoch wird es an diversen Stellen erwähnt, vor allem in der Presse. Außerdem liegen vereinzelt Dosen o.Ä. mit dem Ammu-Nation-Logo in der Stadt herum. Damit man sagen kann „Ammu-Nation ist ein Waffenladen aus Grand Theft Auto IV“, muss nicht unbedingt eine Filiale existieren. Zaibatsu 15:09, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) BUG in SA In GTA SA gibt es einen Bug bei allen AmmuNations die einen Schießstand haben. Wenn sofort nach betreten des roten Kegel die Misson wieder abbricht wird für folgende Waffen die aktuelle Munition verdoppelt: Desert Eagle, MP5, M4 und Automatische Schrotflinte. Dieser Trick lässt sich beliebg oft wiederholen und ist eine schnelle und kostengünstige Möglichkeit schnell an große Mengen Munition für gute bzw. sehr gute Waffen zu kommen. Ripp3r 23:40, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) captions welcher bauer hat die werbeslogans unter den bildern "übersetzt"? schrecklich unzutreffend. 193.135.75.131 13:54, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Was ist daran unzutreffend? Ziani15 Diskussion 14:04, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::"We don't shoot blanks" wird übersetzt mit "Wir schiessen nicht mit Kanonen auf Spatzen". letzteres würde jedoch bedeuten, nie übertrieben zu reagieren. wenn jemand schon seine tollen sprichwörter benutzen will, soll er wenigstens ihre bedeutung verstehen. ::"We don't shoot blanks" heisst wenn schon "Wir schiessen mit scharfer Munition" oder "Wir schiessen nicht mit Attrappen". :: ::"Be a big shot... not a small bore" wird ausserdem übersetzt mit "Kein Schuss in den Ofen". wo ist hier der zusammenhang?!! das bedeutet (wörtlich übersetzt) "Sei ein Grosskaliber/grosses Tier statt ein Kleinkaliber." 193.135.75.131 15:22, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Plakat Wo genau befindet sich das Plakat mit Gorbatschow darauf? Die Angabe „hinter den Wänden“ ist ein wenig unpräzise... --Diego 13:49, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Muss ich dir Recht geben. Namensänderung Hey ich schlage eine Namesänderung vor da es in GTA V der Ammunation Gunclub ist. Etweder in Ammunation oder Ammunation Waffenclub (oder Gunclub). Oder ein eventuelle neuanlegung der Seite für GTA V. XCrowdx (Diskussion) 20:16, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC)